The present invention relates, generally, to systems and methods employing interconnecting plates which, when interconnected, form structures, and also to the structures formed with such systems and methods, including, but not limited to, roof coverings, awnings, wall coverings, floor coverings, ceiling coverings, decorative sculptures and the like.
The present invention relates generally to systems of interconnecting plates and methods of connecting plates to form structures. Further embodiments of the invention relate to structures formed with such interconnecting plates. Such structures may include, but are not limited to, roof coverings, awnings, wall coverings, floor coverings, ceiling coverings, decorative sculptures and the like.
Systems according to embodiments of the invention include building systems composed of a plurality of interconnecting plates. Each plate is configured to connect to at least one adjacent plate to form a structure of interconnected plates. In preferred embodiments, means are provided for securing the structure of interconnected plates to a further structure, such as a roof, a wall or framework of, for example, a window or door awning.
In one preferred embodiment, each plate has a generally rectangular configuration with two folded-over edges. More particularly, each plate has a first edge that is folded over one facing side of the plate and an opposite edge that is folded over the other facing side of the plate. The folded-over edges form channels on opposite edges and opposite facing sides of the plate.
With the plates oriented such that the folded-over edges are at the top and bottom of each plate, a first plurality of plates may be interconnected, side-by-side, by partially overlapping adjacent plates and fitting folded-over edges of plates into channels of adjacent plates. A second plurality of plates may be similarly interconnected together and may be interconnected to the first plurality of plates, by overlapping the top folded-over edges of the second plates with the bottom folded-over edges of the first plates. Further plates may be interconnected to the top or bottom edges, as well as the side edges of the array of interconnected plates, to add to and become part of the array. In this manner, arrays of interconnected plates may be configured in varieties of shapes and dimensions.
Preferred configurations of the first embodiment include means for coupling an array of interconnected plates to a further structure, such as, but not limited to, a roof, a wall, a frame or the like. According to one preferred configuration, at least one connecting strip is connected to the array. The connecting strip provides a fastening surface which may be hidden from view and to which a fastening device, such as a nail, screw, bolt, or the like, may be secured, for securing the array to a further structure. The connecting strip has a folded-over edge extending in its lengthwise dimension and a fastening surface along the opposite lengthwise edge. The fastening surface may be provided with one or more apertures through which a screw, nail or bolt shaft may pass for securing the array to a further structure.
The connecting strip connects to the array by fitting the folded-over edge of the connecting strip into the channel formed by the folded-over bottom or top edges of the first plurality of side-by-side interconnected plates. The connecting strip is fitted into the channel of the first plurality of plates and is secured to the further structure, prior to fitting the folded-over edges of the second plurality of plates into the channel. In this manner, the second plurality of plates, when fitted into the channel, will cover the connecting strip from view.
In a second preferred embodiment, each plate has a generally triangular configuration, with folded-over edges. More particularly, one xe2x80x9cfirstxe2x80x9d edge of the triangular plate is folded over a first facing side of the plate, while two xe2x80x9csecondxe2x80x9d edges of the triangular plate are both folded over the opposite facing side of the plate. The folded-over edges form channels on each of the three edges and on opposite facing sides of the plate.
With a first one of the triangular plates oriented such that the first edge (the only edge folded-over the first facing side of the plate) defines the bottom edge, the plate may be considered to be pointing upward relative to the first edge. A second plate, pointing downward relative to its first edge, may be connected to the first plate, by overlapping one of the second folded-over edges of the second plate with one the second folded-over edges of the first plate. A third plate, pointing upward relative to its first edge, may be connected to the array, by overlapping one of the second folded-over edges of the third plate with the free folded-over edge of the second plate. Additional plates may be added to the array in a similar fashion. Yet further plates may be coupled to the array by overlapping the folded-over first edges of the further plates with the folded over first edges of plates in the array. Such further plates may also be coupled to each other in the fashion described above with respect to the first, second and third plates of the array. In this manner, arrays of interconnected triangular plates may be configured in varieties of shapes and dimensions.
Preferred configurations of the second embodiment also include means for coupling an array of interconnected plates to a further structure, such as, but not limited to, a roof, a wall, a frame or the like. According to one preferred configuration, a fastening surface is provided adjacent the corner between the two second edges of at least some of the triangular plates. Fastening devices, such as, but not limited to, nails, screws, bolts or the like, may be secured to the fasting surface, for securing the array to a further structure. For example, one or more apertures may be provided in the fastening surfaces, through which a screw, nail or bolt shaft may pass.
In accordance with each of the above embodiments, arrays of interconnected plates may be configured to the dimensions of, for example, roofs or walls, to form decorative and/or protective roofing or wall panels. As another representative example, arrays of interconnected plates may be configured to the dimension of awnings to form decorative and/or protective awning coverings. In yet further examples, arrays of plates may be interconnected to form decorative, artistic sculptures. The overlapping arrangement of the plates, when interconnected, can provide an aesthetically pleasing design, as well as a protective covering for a roof, wall or other structure.
Accordingly, embodiments of the invention include systems composed of a plurality of interconnectable plates configured as described above. Further embodiments of the invention include structures formed of systems of interconnected plates as described above. Yet further embodiments of the invention include processes of making and using systems of interconnected plates as described above.